


Blood Hot as Fire

by NeonFlower



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, NSFW, Years later au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFlower/pseuds/NeonFlower
Summary: It was just a simple question... (Diana/Akko, Years Later AU, NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was being self indulgent ok. This falls under my Years Later AU, both are married.

She stood before the bed, wide eyed and almost in disbelief.

A simple question, a request from the woman sitting on the bed. She fiddled with the blanket, not daring to look up at the blonde. Even in the dim light, she could see the red on the brunette’s face.

“I-I… beg your pardon?” Was all she could say, and Akko whined, regretting that she even asked. She shifted on the bed, seemingly uncomfortable. For just a moment, Akko looked back at her, a glint in her eyes. A curious glint, a look that told Diana that she still wanted to try it.

“I-I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, then we don't have to!” Akko exclaimed, still considering Diana's feelings. Heat gathered in the blonde’s face, a deeper heat in the pit of her stomach. Letting out a sigh, her shoulders relaxed for just a few moments.

Then, she climbed onto the bed, right in front of Akko; the brunette leaned back as Diana came forward.

“Let's just… try it,”

* * *

 

“A-Akko…” She gasped. She _did not_ expect it to escalate so quickly. Yet, here she sat in Akko’s lap, nightgown open just enough to expose her chest and stomach. The brunette took advantage of the revealed skin, nipping and kissing Diana's collarbone. It sent chills down the blonde’s spine, noises coming from the woman that Akko had never heard before.

Diana shivered, overstimulated, as her hands wouldn't stop moving. Through Akko's hair, along her back, down her shoulders, sides, and chest. Diana had opened Akko’s blouse, just as exposed. Her hands moved to Akko’s back, careful not to go against her scar.

Akko slowed suddenly, placing soft kisses over Diana's scar. A fragile place, Akko could faintly feel Diana's beating heart beneath her lips. She waited a few moments before the double beat came, and pressed her lips gently to the scarred skin. Diana took the moment to shift suddenly, her head bending down. Akko didn't know what the blonde was up to until she felt lips on her ear. She squeaked out, urging Diana to continue, slowly pressing kisses to her temple and down her jawline.

Akko's hands combed through her curled hair, always soft and well-kept. One hand squeezed Diana's shoulder as the blonde kissed Akko's upper neck, expecting to feel a pinch as teeth grazed across skin. But there was nothing, just the soft feeling of her lips. Diana didn’t want to leave marks.

Akko's hands moved down until they rested on Diana's hips, slipping inside her nightgown to feel her smooth skin. Her thumbs rubbed circles into her sides, and Akko made a noise of surprise as she felt teeth bite skin. She had hit a sensitive spot for the blonde, Diana starting to shiver again.

“Ah...A-Akko…” Diana whined, her grip on Akko's sides tightening. Heat was everywhere; her body felt so hot. A good heat, it felt right. She wanted to return this feeling, leaning back in.

Akko didn't know why but Diana being so soft and gentle with her kisses left her breathless. It was an euphoric feeling, her legs feeling weak. With the woman in her lap though, she had to remain strong and _sane_. She was close to being driven _insane_. Married for almost four years, and just now exploring this territory made Akko wish they had tried earlier.

Diana had stopped suddenly, leaning back before capturing Akko's lips in a kiss. It was harder than usual, but they were in a moment of euphoria. Akko's hands traveled further down, fingers gliding against Diana's thighs. A small whine came from the back of her throat, lips parting for just a few moments. Akko was the first to start the kiss this time, one of Diana's hands going up to cup the side of her face. Diana's other hand was everywhere still, only inside Akko's blouse; to feel the tougher skin under her fingertips. Akko had the build of an athlete, Diana’s curved but also scarred, a body shaken with a horrible past.

Nothing mattered in that moment though; their hearts sang with love and their souls bared to each other. Diana broke away, panting now, bending forward to rest her forehead on Akko's shoulder. The brunette fingers moved slowly inward, unsure of what Diana's reaction would be. She lifted her head, arms wrapping around Akko’s shoulders tightly, tense but excited. Through the heat, there was an ache, faint at first but growing in ferocity.

The excitement, the euphoria, the ache neither of them had ever felt was spreading throughout their bodies. Akko kissed Diana's bare shoulder as she grew bold, her fingers hooking the laced barrier and sliding it down her legs. Freeing one leg was enough, Diana's heart racing as Akko focused, hand slipping between her legs.

The ache, the heat was given momentarily relief, her body tensing and a sharp gasp coming from her. It was gone the next, the heat growing intense afterwards. Akko was anxious, unsure if the reaction was positive or negative.

“D-Diana?” Akko murmured out, arms hugging her sides.

“I-I’m fine,” The blonde panted, still shivering. The ache was still strong, but her weak heart was already pounding hard from the momentary pleasure. Akko could feel it through her back, and presses kisses to her shoulder to calm her.

“Do you… want to continue?” Akko hesitated. Diana was quiet for a moment, her hands gripping Akko's blouse.

“I… I would love to,” Her initial response took Akko aback. She was about to protest but Diana beat her.

“Only if you want to continue,” Diana then spoke, and Akko grew red, the heat starting to ignite again in her own body. Diana lifted herself from Akko's shoulder, allowing her to let her look into soulmate’s eyes. Deep amber, a glint of nervousness and excitement. Diana took this chance to kiss Akko again, soft and gentle as always. With this, Akko's hands went back down to Diana's thighs once more…

* * *

 

Their night of passion ended in a mess. The two of them looked disheveled, hair messy and faces red, but satisfied. Their bodies were shaking, having experienced a moment of nirvana as they held onto each other. They opted that they should bathe, so sleep wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Luckily, their suite had its own bathroom, with a tub and tiled floor space.

To make it quicker, they decided to wash along the tiled floor.

While Akko was busy washing her hair, Diana took the moment to feel her heart beat. It was normal, the double beat every few minutes. Yet her heart pounded so hard for her tonight, despite its weakened state.

“You're not having palpitations, are you?” Akko noticed her silence and was quick to ask.

“Not at all,” Diana turned to her and smiled. Despite looking worried, Akko nodded before washing the shampoo from the blonde’s curls. Another few minutes of silence went by, by then having switched places with each other. Akko sighed as Diana scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, relaxing. Yet, she was bothered.

“Was I... okay?” Akko asked, breaking the silence and causing Diana to stop. Tonight was certainly different for the two of them. Never had they gotten so intimate… so sexual.

“You were wonderful,” Diana murmured softly and Akko’s heart skipped a beat and smiled to herself.

“But,”

“But?” Akko turned, relief turning into anxiety.

“I don't think I'll ever do it again. My heart can only take so much excitement,” Diana spoke and Akko blinked. She didn’t hear any insincerity in her voice, and nodded.

“Then I agree. We don't really need that kind of thing to be happy anyways!” Akko turned back; the last thing she needed was Diana going into an attack. At least, they had experimented, and felt ever closer to each other than before.

“You're right,” Diana smiled before soaking the brunettes hair. As they dried themselves, something caught Diana's attention in the mirror.

“Ah… Akko,” She called for the woman, the brunette turning towards her before going wide-eyed and red in the face and ears. Diana's upper neck to collarbone was already bruising over, covered in hickeys and love marks.

Akko apologized profusely, Diana only giggled and would simply fix the problem by wearing a turtleneck underneath her other clothes.

Dressed in fresh pajamas, the two of them resumed their place in bed, pressed up against each other and surrounded by pillows and blankets.

After a quick peck to the nose, it didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.


End file.
